


Eeny, meeny, miny, moe (ano ang bibilhin ko?)

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Domestic, Enhanced community quarantine, Fluff, Grocery!AU, Implied Mpreg, Insoo - Freeform, KyungIn, M/M, family au, jongsoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23893837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Isa lang naman ang quarantine pass sa isang household. At sa pamilya Kim, si Jongin lang ang may karapatang lumabas--ang may karapatang mag-grocery kahit di niya gamay ang gawaing iyon na si Kyungsoo palagi ang gumagawa para sa kanila.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 24
Kudos: 40
Collections: Quaranflingz





	Eeny, meeny, miny, moe (ano ang bibilhin ko?)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soopanini (melodio)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodio/gifts), [kaichocosoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaichocosoo/gifts), [wonderingwanderess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonderingwanderess/gifts).



> SHOUTOUT KAY JIN KASE SIYA ANG UGAT NITONG AU NA 'TO. KUNG HINDI SA SCREENSHOTS NA SINEND NIYA SA AKIN TUNGKOL SA MGA LALAKING DI SANAY MAG-GROCERY MAG-ISA HAHAHA.
> 
> PARA SAYO 'TO JIN!
> 
> PARA DIN ITO KINA TINE AT RIAN NA HINAWAAN KO LNG KANINA NG AU NA 'TO TAPOS AYAN NAGING CHALLENGE NA TAS HIMALA NATAPOS DIN NAMIN LAHAT TODAY! 
> 
> ENJOY READING!

Nang dahil sa hindi ma-flatten na curve ng cases ng COVID-19, naging mas mahigpit ang mga LGU's sa paglilimita ng mga tao sa labas.

Nagpamigay ang mga baranggay officials ng quarantine pass sa bawat bahay kung saan iisa lamang ang pwedeng lumabas ng bahay. 

At para sa pamilya Kim, ang padre de pamilya na si Jongin lang ang may karapatang umalis ng bahay. Kailangan niyang suotin ang pass na para bang I.D. at syempre hindi pwedeng makalimutan ang mask.

Pawang work from home ang mag-asawa na Jongin at Kyungsoo at kasabay nito ang pag-aalaga sa kanilang tatlong supling simula nang maipatupad ang enhanced community quarantine.

Hindi naman naging mahirap sa kanila ang pagsabayin ang responsibilidad sa trabaho at sa mga anak, dahil sa pagtutulungan nilang mag-asawa ay nakakaya naman nila ito. Isa pa, kahit na pitong taon na ang panganay nilang si Kyungin, nauutusan na rin ito gumawa ng mga simpleng bagay. Halimbawa na lang ay ang damitan ang kambal na lalaking mga kapatid na sina Insoo at Jongsoo, na pawang apat na taong gulang, sa tuwing matatapos ang mga ito maligo.

"Dy, kailangan na natin mag-grocery bukas. Para makasigurado. Nangungulit itong si Mama na baka mag-total lockdown pati groceries magsara na daw." Buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo matapos maghugas ng pinagkainan nilang pamilya. Ang mga anak nila ay nanatili sa sala, nanonood ng cartoons sa cable nilang T.V.

Mag-bubukas pa lang muli ng laptop si Jongin para maka-resume sa pagtatrabaho. Ang working station nila ni Kyungsoo ay sa sala lang din para mabantayan nila ang mga anak. Yun nga lang, naudlot si Jongin dahil lumapit na si Insoo sa kanya at nagpapakarga na.

"Daddy, antok na po ako."

Kinarga naman niya ang anak at tiningnan sina Kyungin at Jongsoo na nanonood pa rin ng T.V. 

"Pwede naman mamaya mag-grocery na ako. Mga alas-kwatro? Kyungin, Jongsoo, di pa kayo tutulog?" Malambing na tanong niya sa mga anak. Si Insoo, tulog na sa balikat niya.

"Daddy, pagtapos po ng pinapanood namin sleep na po." Sagot ni Kyungin sa kanya kaya diretso na siya sa kwarto ng anak. Si Kyungsoo, nakasunod sa kanya.

"Dy,"

"Oh?" Hiniga ni Jongin ang anak sa kama nito habang nasa bukana ng silid si Kyungsoo nakatayo.

"Wala naman. Iniisip ko lang kung magiging okay ka mag-grocery mag-isa."

Inayos ni Jongin ang electricfan ng anak para hindi ito pagpawisan, bago lapitan si Kyungsoo. "Oo naman. May listahan mo naman. Tsaka parang di mo naman ako nakakasama minsan kapag nag-gogrocery ka. Magiging okay lang ako. Isa pa, ayaw na kita palabasin. Ilan na cases dito sa atin 24 na. Dito lang kayo ng mga bata. Ako na bahala sa mga bibilhin." Tapik ni Jongin sa ulo ng asawa bago pumisil naman sa malambot na pisngi nito.

Pagkatapak sa sala, sinalubong na sila nina Kyungin na karga si Jongsoo. "Daddy, sleepy na po kami."

"Sakto kakatulog lang ni Insoo. Buksan ko yung aircon para di kayo mainitan."

Kinarga ni Jongin si Insoo habang kahawak kamay naman ni Kyungsoo si Kyungin papunta sa kwarto ng mga bata.

"Tulog na kayo, tapos mamaya gagawa si Papa ng blueberry cheesecake, okay?"

Hikab at tango na lang ang sagot ni Kyungin kay Kyungsoo habang si Insoo ay tulog na sa balikat ni Jongin.

Pagkahiga nila sa mga bata sa kani-kanilang mga kama, binuksan na ni Jongin ang aircon ng kwarto nila at binaba na rin ang blinds para hindi masikatan ng araw ang mga anak habang tulog ang mga ito.

"Papa Soo?" Tawag ni Kyungin na nakahiga na sa kanyang pink bedsheet na kama.

"Ano yun, baby?" Tanong ni Kyungsoo, nakaupo sa gilid ng kama ng anak.

"Gusto ko po jelly--ace..." Bulong ng bata habang papikit na at bago pa sumagot si Kyungsoo ay mahimbing nang natutulog ang anak. Isang ngiti ang gumuhit sa kanyang labi. Tinapik niya ang anak sa ulo at humalik sa noo nito bago tumingala kay Jongin na nakapamewang at napataas ang kilay.

"Jellyace. Sama mo na lang din sa listahan mo mamaya." 

Tumango si Kyungsoo nang may magaang ngiti sa labi bago nila iwanan ang mga anak sa oras ng siesta at magpatuloy na sa kani-kanilang mga trabaho.

* * *

Alas tres ng hapon ay nag-out na si Jongin sa kanyang trabaho. Tapos naman na ang tasks niya para sa araw na iyon at isa pa, more on output based naman sila kaya kahit maaga mag-out sa trabaho ay okay lang.

Nag-inat ng biyas at mga galamay si Jongin bago ilakad ang sarili sakay ng swivel chair na inuupuan papunta kay Kyungsoo.

"May listahan ka na ba? Pwede na ako pumunta ngayon. Tapos naman na ako."

Tinaas ni Kyungsoo ang suot na makapal na salamin. Gamit ito ng lalaki tuwing humaharap sa laptop niya.

"Hindi pa tapos. Teka check ko lang kung may ingredients pa tayo para makagawa ng cheesecake." 

Dinampot ni Kyungsoo ang mini notebook niyang kulay dilaw at ballpen bago tumayo sundan siya ni Jongin sa kusina.

Sumandal lang si Jongin sa counter, nakahalukipkip ang malalaking mga braso habang pinapanood ang asawa magbukas-sara ng mga cabinet at sumulat sa notebook na bitbit.

"Marami ba kulang?"

"Wala naman masyado dahil nakabili naman tayo noon. Pero nagpadagdag ako ng mga kailangan sakaling may total lockdown." Wika ni Kyungsoo habang nagsusulat.

Lumapit si Jongin sa maliit na asawa at sinilip ang sinusulat nito.

"May cream cheese at butter pa naman tayo pero bili ka na rin just in case. Tsk, ay, bilhin mo na lang lahat para makapag-bake pa ako ulit. Wala na rin naman tayong all purpose cream. Wala din tayong Graham. Lahat na lang bilhin mo." 

Taimtim na pinanood siya ni Jongin at nang makumpleto na ang listahan at tantsa niya na swak sa budget nila ay pinilas na niya ang piraso ng papel at binigay sa asawa.

"Ayan. Picture-an mo na lang din kasi sigurado mawawala mo yan." 

Bumalik na si Kyungsoo sa workstation niya habang naiwan naman si Jongin sa kusina, binabasa ang mga nilista ng asawa. "Butter, cream cheese, all purpose cream," kumunot ang kanyang noo at napakamot sa batok bago bumalik sa sala. "Soo, okay na 'to alis na ako."

Lumabas si Kyungsoo sa kanilang kwarto hawak ang wallet na gamit nila pang-grocery kasama ang quarantine pass na nakapangalan kay Jongin at mask nito.

"Nandyan na yung credit card. Mga one five lang siguro yang magagastos mo or less pangdagdag lang naman natin. Oks na? Napicture-an mo na yung listahan?"

Sinuot na ni Jongin ang quarantine pass at mask niya. 

"Di pa." 

"Picture-an mo na baka makalimutan mo pa." At pinicture-an na nga niya ang listahan bago ilagay iyon sa wallet at ibulsa.

Maayos at disente naman ang pananamit ni Jongin kaya hindi na siya nagpalit pa. Isa pa, maliligo naman siya ulit pagkauwi. 

"Susi mo. Cellphone. Tawagan mo ako kapag may tanong ka." Abot muli ng asawa sa kanya na kinatawa niya. "Alam ko naman 'tong mga 'to, Soo. Nalista mo naman na."

"Para sigurado." Lumakad sila sa garahe at sumakay na si Jongin sa kanilang sasakyan. 

Tumayo si Kyungsoo sa side ni Jongin. "Dy, mag-alcohol ka ah. Yung handle ng cart sprayan mo ng alcohol mo muna bago mo hawakan."

Naka-start na ang sasakyan at nginitian ni Jongin ang asawa na may kasamang thumbs-up pa. 

Pagkabukas ni Kyungsoo ng gate nila, inatras na ni Jongin ang kotse at tiningnan ang asawa bago umalis na.

Ngunit bago isara ni Kyungsoo ang gate, napabuntong-hininga siya habang tanaw ang papalayo na sasakyan nila. Bulong niya, "Sana nga maging okay ka."

At sinara na niya ang kanilang gate at bumalik na sa loob ng kanilang bahay.

* * *

Pagdating ni Jongin sa supermarket, pila pa rin. Dagsa pa rin ang mga tao sa pamimili ng mga pangangailangan. Buti na lang at dala niya ang cellphone kaya malilibang muna niya ang sarili sa paglalaro ng 4 Pics 1 Word.

Kumportable naman siya sa pila dahil may upuan naman habang naghihintay. At habang abala siya sa paglalaro, may guard na lumalapit sa kanila para buhusan ng alcohol ang mga kamay nila.

Yun na pala ang hudyat na susunod na silang makakapasok sa loob para makapamili na.

Halos higit 30 minutes din siyang naghintay ng turn niya at nang makapasok na ay nilabas niya ang maliit niyang Green Cross alcohol at inisprayan ang handle ng cart bago ito hawakan at itulak na.

Nilabas na rin niya ang nakatuping papel ng listahan ni Kyungsoo at isa-isa niyang hinanap ang mga produkto na kailangan nila sa bahay.

Ang kaso nga lang hindi siya ganun kaalam sa pasikot-sikot sa supermarket. Hindi niya alam kung saang aisle ba nabibilang ang mga pinapabili ni Kyungsoo gaya na nga lang ng jellyace na request ni Kyungin na hirap na hirap siyang mahanap. At nahanap na lang niya nang bumulong siya sa sarili at may nakarinig sa kanya, "San ba yung jellyace? Wala na kaya?" Kamot pa niya sa ulo hanggang sa sinagot na siya ng ale sa likod niya at sinabi niya kung saan makukuha ang jellyace.

Ngunit hindi lang iyon ang paghihirap na dinanas ni Jongin sa pag-gogrocery. Dahil sa pagpatuloy niya sa paghahanap ng mga kailangan, gaya nga ng inaasahan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, nawala nga niya ang listahan ng asawa na panigurado ay nahulog niya sa kung saan habang abala sa paghahanap ng bibilhin.

"Hayst, Jongin. Kaya walang tiwala si Kyungsoo ipangalan sayo yung quarantine pass eh." Bulong niya sa sarili pero ano bang magagawa niya e andito na. Isa pa ayaw na niya talagang palabasin pa ang asawa. Ialay na niya ang sarili wag lang si Kyungsoo at ang mga anak nila.

Kinuha na niya ang cellphone at tiningnan ang pinicture-an na grocery list. "San ba ako natapos? Hm. Soy sauce meron na. Ah etong pang cheesecake. Okay. Madali lang 'to. Graham!" Kiskis pa niya sa mga kamay bago itulak ang cart. "San ba yun? Parang kanina nadaanan ko na eh."

Muli, nagpaikot-ikot si Jongin. Literal na umiikot na lang siya, hindi mahanap ang Graham.

Sakto may staff na napadaan. 

"Excuse me, san yung Graham?"

"Dun po, Sir." Turo ng staff sa kanya na ilang aisle lang ang layo sa kanya.

"Ah, salamat."

Pagpunta roon ay tiningnan muli niya ang listahan. Kailangan mag-double check para matuwa si Kyungsoo sa kanya for a job well done sa pag-gogrocery mag-isa.

"Crushed Grahams. Crushed?" Minatahan niya ang kaharap na ilang pakete ng Graham at kumuha ng dalawa. "Wala atang crushed. Pwede na siguro 'to."

Ngumiti siya sa sarili at sunod na hinanap ang cream cheese nang di nalalaman na abot-kamay na niya ang crushed graham sa gilid niya.

"Cream cheese? Ano ba yun? Yung palaman kaya sa tinapay?" Kahit na nabasa naman na niya ang listahan at nakita ang mga produktong hindi naman pamilyar sa kanya, minabuti na niyang hindi magtanong kay Kyungsoo dahil gusto niya talagang magpabibo sa asawa. Pero delikado pala dahil hindi niya alam itong mga ingredients ng cheesecake at kung ano ang itsura ng mga ito.

Kung may data sana siya, isang Google lang solve na ang problema niya. Kaso wala.

Kumamot siya sa ulo at di rin nakatiis at tinawagan si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang Eden cheese. Ilang saglit lang at sumagot si Kyungsoo.

"Hello, Love?"

"Dy, hm? Musta pamimili mo?"

Tatawa-tawa si Jongin ng may tikas at proud na proud na sinabing, "Okay na okay. Sabi ko naman sayo, magiging okay ako. Dapat maging proud ka."

"Oh, eh, ba't ka napatawag?"

"May tatanong lang ako. Di ko kasi alam anong brand nitong cream cheese. Yung Eden ba? Yung melt ba 'to? Ano ba itong cream cheese? Basta keso lang?"

Bumuntong-hininga si Kyungsoo. "Dy, sure ka ba okay ka pa?"

Nakangusong sumagot si Jongin dahil ang sagot niya ay taliwas sa gusto niyang sabihin. "Oo naman no. 'To naman nagtanong lang ako para sigurado. Ito rin pala, Soo, itong Dari Creme, butter 'to di ba? Mahal kasi itong Anchor. Ano ba kukunin ko?"

Muli, bumuntong-hininga lang si Kyungsoo bago sagutin ang napakaraming mga tanong ni Jongin sa kanya.

* * *

Pagdating sa bahay ay sinalubong na siya ng mga anak.

"Op, op, wag lalapit kay Daddy. Liligo muna ako." Nagsilayuan ang mga anak sa kanya at dinala niya ang mga plastic bags sa kusina.

Tinulungan na rin siya ni Kyungsoo sa pagbitbit.

"Daddy, nakabili po kayo jellyace?" 

Binaba ni Jongin ang suot na mask at ngumiti sa anak. "Meron, 'nak. Hanapin niyo na lang ni Papa sa plastic."

"Kyungin, si Papa na bahala. Dun na kayo sa sala ng mga kapatid mo." Utos ni Kyungsoo sa anak habang si Jongin naman ay diretso na sa banyo para maligo.

Matapos maligo ni Jongin, isang sabi lang niya kay Kyungsoo na okay na siya ay inabot na sa kanya ng asawa ang damit niya at tuwalya.

Nang makabihis na at makalabas sa banyo, diretso naman siya sa kusina para icheck ang mga pinamili.

Ngiti pa niyang sabi sa asawa na mag-isang nagliligpit, "Ano, ayos ba? Kumpleto ba?"

Sinara ni Kyungsoo ang cabinet kung saan nakalagay ang stock nila ng de-lata bago harapin si Jongin at ipakita ang ingredients ng blueberry cheesecake na nasa mesa.

"Dy," Diin ni Kyungsoo. "Crushed graham kailangan ko. Ano gagawin ko dito, didikdikin ko?" Dismayadong sabi ni Kyungsoo. 

Depensa naman ni Jongin, "Yan lang kasi yung meron. Hindi ba pwedeng dikdikin na lang?"

"Ako magdidikdik?"

"P-Pwede naman a...ko?"

Napa-facepalm na lang si Kyungsoo habang tinitingnan ang ingredients na binili ni Jongin. Wala naman palya sa iba, except lang sa ingredients ng paggawa ng cheesecake.

"Alam kong nalowbat ka na kanina pero, bakit iba-ibang brand ng all purpose cream binili mo? May Alaska, may Magnolia, may Nestle. Di ba lagi namang Nestle binibili ko?" Buntong hininga ni Kyungsoo pero imbis na magalit ay inintindi na lang niya ang asawa.

Ngumuso si Jongin. "Sorry na, Love. Di kasi ako pamilyar sa mga yan. Akala ko kasi madali lang eh. Hirap naman pala ng mga ingredients ng cheesecake kakaiba kasi." Kamot pa niya sa ulo. "Hayaan mo next time alam ko na. Kakabisaduhin ko na mga ingredients niyan. Promise."

Tinaasan siya ng kilay ni Kyungsoo at tinitigan saglit bago nagbitaw ng mga salitang, "Okay. Papatawarin na muna kita dito kahit lumagpas ka rin ng 500 sa budget kong one five lang din dapat."

"Sorry na, Soo."

"Okay na. Sabihin mo na lang sa mga bata na graham cake na lang gagawin ko. Yoko nga magdurog ng graham." at sa isip niya pa ay _'Ayoko rin ipadurog sayo mamaya matapon mo pa, sayang.'_ May pagka-clumsy din kasi si Jongin sa kusina.

Pero hindi na niya iyon sinabi pa dahil una, first time ng asawa mag-grocery mag-isa, sunod, ayaw naman niyang madismaya sa sarili si Jongin dahil lang sa mababaw na pagkakamali kaya nilapitan niya ito at pinisil ang pisngi pati na rin ang maskulado nitong braso.

"Wag na malungkot, next time alam ko na rin gagawin ko kapag may pinabili akong kakaiba sayo. Thank you, Dy." Hugis pusong ngiti niya sa asawa bago itulak ito papunta sa mga anak. "Sabihin mo na sa kanila dali. Gagawa na ako graham cake dito. Yung jellyace ni Kyungin sabihin mo mas masarap yun kapag malamig kaya niref muna ni Papa. Wag na malungkot, Dy. Good job ka pa rin."

Sa ngiti at mga salita na binitawan ni Kyungsoo sa kanya, gumaan din ang loob ni Jongin at tumungo na sa sala para ipagbigay alam sa mga anak ang change of plans ni Kyungsoo para sa kanilang dessert sa araw na iyon. At syempre, para ikwento na rin ang kapalpakan ng kanilang Daddy Jongin na nagbigay tuwa sa mga bata.

Palpak man sa grocery, napatawa naman niya ang mga anak.

  
  


**_Epilogue_ **

"Oh, Dy." May iniabot na bond paper si Kyungsoo sa asawa at nang tingnan iyon ni Jongin, grocery list na iyon na hindi lang basta words ang naka-print, kundi pati picture na rin.

Napabalik-balik ng tingin si Jongin sa hawak na papel at kay Kyungsoo. "Nag-print ka?"

"Ahuh, kasi baka hindi mo alam kung anong can ng mushroom ang bibilhin mo tsaka itong ingredients ng recipe kong cupcake. Unsalted butter kukunin mo. Tapos yan na yung baking powder tsaka vanilla extract. Okay ba?" Ngiti ni Kyungsoo sa kanya na tinawanan ni Jongin at nginitian.

"Mas okay na kaysa noon."

**Author's Note:**

> so bale yung listahan na ngayon ni ksoo ganito na:
> 
> Salamat ulit kay jin!!! 
> 
> COMMENT KAYO AH!!! COMMENT DIN SA FIC NINA RIAN AT TINE!!!!! THANK YOUU!!!!


End file.
